A Natural Reaction
by Stardust Imaginings
Summary: Ted gets sick while helping the Once-ler at his Lerkim and Grammy and mom are out of town. What's an old hermit to do? A Friendship fic requested by RFFan12. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! Back again with another cute little Lorax fic! :) ****Story requested by the wonderful RFFan12! :) Thank you so much for being so patient with me!**

**Hope ya like it!**

**_"A Natural Reaction"_**

"AaaaahCHOO!"

Audrey glanced over at the younger boy, a playful grin quickly spreading across her lovely face at the sound of her 13 year old friend sniffling noisily to her right.

"You're not catching a cold, are you, Ted?" Audrey asked jokingly, her hands buried in the soft dirt, pausing in her task of planting another new Truffula seed in the small hole she was currently digging with a yellow hand shovel.

The two young teenagers were in Audrey's backyard, sitting on the ground next to the young grove of Truffula saplings that were growing strong and tall in the now fertile earth. Their soft, colored tufts were already starting to bloom and the sweet smell of fresh butterfly milk hung in the air.

Ted grinned, feeling a blush heat up his face as he wiped a dirty hand across his nose, sniffing slightly, "Nah, I'm fine! It's uh, just been kinda warm lately. I wouldn't be surprised if it rained today."

Ted and Audrey both looked up at the cloudy sky. A long line of thunderclouds, puffy and dark, drifted overhead, promising fresh, clean rainwater for the still growing Truffula saplings that were now spread all throughout the small town of Thneedville.

"I think you're right, Ted. Man, I still can't believe how clear the sky is now! It's only been a year and the smog is already gone!" Audrey smiled that wonderful, gorgeously perfect smile Ted loved more than anything as she brushed a strand of chestnut-colored hair back over her ear, the breeze picking up a little as the storm drew closer.

The young teen found himself staring at her, a goofy half-lidded grin plastered on his face, the task at hand momentarily forgotten as he watched her, quickly zoning out as he stared happily at her beautiful face.

Audrey was the most wonderful girl in the whole world! She was kind and sensitive and understood other people's feeling. And she was a fantastic artist! He still couldn't believe she even liked hanging around with him!

Her kindness was only matched by her natural beauty. Her red hair glowed in the sunlight like a sunflower and Ted was positive it was as soft as any Truffula tuft, if only he were brave enough to reach out and touch it.

And her eyes. Oh gosh, those gorgeous, beautiful green eyes! She could be Mother Nature herself. So full of energy and life. She was the most optimistic person Ted had ever met.

And she was the perfect caretaker for the young trees. Her seemingly limitless knowledge on how to care for the rare and delicate Truffula trees had been learned from hours spent reading book after book in the old town library, taking notes and highlighting entire chapters for hours on end.

It had only been a year ago that he had gone to ridiculous lengths just to get the older girl's attention. He had always been too shy to approach her in public so he had resorted to creating little "accidents" that would give him the excuse to walk up to her porch and knock on the door, just to catch a glimpse of her radiant smile.

From kicking soccer balls into her yard to crashing model airplanes into her fake Oak-A-Matic tree, he had been a nervous, stuttering 12-year old kid with a crush. He used to get panic attacks just from the thought of talking to her, mortified he would say something stupid and make himself look like a love-sick idiot.

And now, here he was, a whole year later, sitting next to her in her backyard, and _still_ his cheeks burned liked overripe cherries when she gave him one of her alluring smiles. He still couldn't quite believe she had kissed him on the cheek that day in the square when they had planted the very first Truffula seed the Once-ler had given him. He could still remember how soft her lips had felt…like silk…very _soft _silk…

"…'ed?…Ted? Hey, Ted! Earth to Ted!" Audrey called loudly, snapping the daydreaming kid back to the present.

"Huh? W-what?" Ted stammered, blinking rapidly, his daydream popping like a bubble as he realized he was still staring at her.

"You okay?" Audrey laughed, a knowing smile on her lips as she watched a bright red blush instantly appear on his freckled cheeks, his brown eyes widening as he suddenly realized what he was doing.

"Ah, y-yeah, I'm good. I was just thinking, umm, maybe we should, uh, swing by the store and get some more of this plant food stuff for the Truffula trees. Before it rains, I mean." Ted stumbled around his words, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, embarrassed he had been caught staring at his secret crush.

"Good idea. We could use some more fertilizer for the grass too. And a couple more watering cans. Come on!" Audrey hopped up, her sky blue skirt billowing out around her as she brushed off the dirt from her clothes, quickly grabbing Ted's hand, pulling him to his feet.

"I just hope it doesn't rain on us." Ted joked just as a faint rumble of thunder sounded in the warm air.

Audrey glanced up and smiled, "Don't jinx it, Ted! Come on! They close in like twenty minutes. We can make it if we run!" 

"Well _this_ was a great idea." Ted grumbled as the two kids ran down the street through the pouring rain.

Audrey gave him a playful shove, "I _told_ you, you jinxed it!"

She laughed completely ecstatic as another clap of thunder rang loudly in the air. This was the first real rain they had gotten in over a month and it was coming down hard. The dark clouds from earlier had quickly formed into a full-blown storm. The rain was exactly what they needed to help the new Truffula saplings grow. Audrey couldn't be happier!

Lightning lit up the sky, another loud roar of thunder rumbling for nearly a minute followed after the two teenagers as they raced back to Audrey's house, heavy bags of gardening supplies clutched in their arms, their feet splashing through the rapidly-forming puddles along the sidewalk.

A few minutes later found the two kids standing on the porch of Audrey's house.

"Phew! Well, that was fun." Audrey said cheerfully, wringing the water out of her now soaking wet hair, the rain still coming down hard outside the covered entryway.

Ted brushed his wet bangs out of his face, "Sorry about that. I shouldn't have suggested us going all the way into town when it was obvious it was gonna rain today."

"Hey, forget about it. It was fun and we got the things we needed. Now I won't have to go out tomorrow. Wow, just look at it." Audrey smiled looking out at the pouring rain.

Ted wiped a hand across his nose, ignoring the stuffiness steadily growing in his sinuses as they stood on the porch watching the rain.

The rows of tall, white houses lining the streets of their neighborhood, a place that had once looked so plastic and fake, was finally beginning to look more and more like the old town of Greenville. Truffula tree saplings, some nearly as high as Ted's head, were growing everywhere. Every front yard had at least one and some of the backyards, like Audrey's, had as many as four or five, that would one day soon grow into groves of tall, multi-colored tufted trees.

It was ironic that a town that had gotten its name from the abundant amount of Truffula trees that had once surrounded it was now named after the very thing that had brought about the destruction of the entire valley.

Ted and Audrey both knew this, and it made the young kids glad that they were finally doing something about it. They had cared a whole awful lot, just like the Once-ler had hoped someone would, and things _were_ getting better.

"Isn't it wonderful, Ted? The rain will help the trees grow strong and healthy. Imagine what this place will look like in a couple years! Isn't it amazing how far that one seed has come in just twelve months?" Audrey gestured to the small grove of Truffula saplings growing in her own front yard.

A ring of stones surrounded each tree at the base of their trunks, spaced just far enough away from the skinny trunks to allow them room to grow. Ted had asked her why she had put them there. She told him it was her own way of remembering what happened to the forest.

A sort of memorial for the trees that were destroyed by the axe hackers.

Every time a citizen of Thneedville passed by her house and saw the trees with the ring of stones, it would remind them of what their town used to be. She hoped it would be a good way to help prevent the past from being forgotten. So that everyone in town (and their future descendants) would never forget what could happen if people _stopped_ caring about nature, the way the people in Greenville had fifty years ago.

Ted chuckled, knowing that the Lorax would have agreed wholeheartedly with her. He often wondered if Audrey knew just how much she was like the ancient guardian of the forest. He suddenly realized Audrey still hadn't met him. He made a mental note to introduce her to the orange, furry meatloaf when he got a chance.

"It was a good idea. Putting the stones there. Maybe it will become like a tradition for this town or something." Ted suggested lightly, receiving an excited cry of delight from the nature-loving girl.

"Ted! That's brilliant! If we got enough people to support us, maybe we could even form some kind of holiday to commemorate the planting of the first Truffula seed! What day was that?! Wednesday? Or maybe it was a Thursday…oh! and we could have a town picnic, make it a community-wide event!" Audrey gushed, suddenly feeling even happier as the rain came down harder.

Ted laughed, "Woah, woah, Audrey! Let's not get ahead of ourselves, here. It's just an idea, I didn't mean-" a sudden flash of lightning cut him off, following by another loud rumble of thunder a few seconds later.

"Oh man, I better get going." Ted murmured, the storm reminding him that his mother would probably start to worry about him if he didn't get back soon.

"Oh, right. Okay, well be careful." Audrey said, calming down a little and making a mental note to write Ted's idea down the minute she got to her room.

Ted chuckled, scuffing a shoe against the ground, hands in his pockets, trying to look cool, one dark eyebrow raised suggestively as he looked up at her, "Hey, you know me, I'm _always_ careful."

Audrey rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what the younger boy was trying to do. She smiled, purposefully tucking her red hair behind her ear, trying to act nonchalant as he came a little closer to her, trying not to seem incredibly obvious.

"So, I'll see ya tomorrow?" Ted asked lightly, giving her a flirtatious grin.

"Okay. Meet me at my house at say around ten?" she grinned playfully, leaning slightly down at him, one arm clasped lightly behind her back.

"Ten it is." Ted murmured cooly.

Audrey had to bite back a giggle as she watched him close his eyes, lips puckered, his body leaning ever so slightly closer to her own. She considered indulging the infatuated kid by giving him a little peck on the cheek, the same way she had done a year ago when she watched him plant the last Truffula seed in the town square. She leaned down further and was about to make her move when an overly-loud sneeze erupted unexpectedly from the younger boy. Ted quickly pulled back, a hand clamping his mouth as he sneezed two more times, effectively breaking the mood.

"Are you _sure_ you're not catching a cold, Ted?" Audrey joked, trying to hold back her laughter as he sniffled distractedly.

"Heh, nah, I'm fine! Don't worry!" Ted chuckled, waving a hand casually in the air, his face a crimson red, suddenly finding his shirt sleeve very interesting.

He started ringing it out as best he could even though he knew he was just going to get soaked again the second he stepped off the porch but he was way too embarrassed to do anything else. His ill-timed sneeze attack had destroyed his one chance to…well, let's just say he needed to rethink his plan next time. He wiped his still wet sleeve over his face, trying to mop up the excess water with little success and sniffed again.

"Whatever you say, tough guy. It looks like this rain isn't stopping anytime soon. You wanna come in and warm up for a few minutes? My dad's making chicken tonight. You're welcome to stay for dinner, if you want. My folks would love to meet you!" Audrey offered, sounding a little more eager and excited than other sixteen year old girls Ted knew.

Ted felt that all-too familiar blush flood his cheeks again. The idea of having dinner with Audrey and her family sounded way too much like they were officially a couple or something. What if her parents decided to bring up the topic when they both still considered each other just good friends? Even though Ted had a huge crush on her, they weren't officially dating or anything (at least not yet) and he didn't want her parents getting the wrong idea. It would just be awkward.

He coughed, ignoring the slight tickle in the back of his throat as he gave her a grateful smile, an apologetic look on his face.

"That'd be awesome but I really gotta get home. I promised mom I'd help her clean out the attic today." Ted declined reluctantly, wishing his mother had picked any day but today to ask him to get home early just so he could spend the rest of the afternoon lugging around dusty old boxes in that smelly, dark attic.

Audrey felt a twinge of disappointment at his words but didn't let it show.

"Oh, okay, that's cool. I'll see you later then. You sure you'll be okay walking home by yourself? It's still pouring out there."

"Nah, I'll be fine. It's just rain! A little water never killed anyone. Besides, mom told me to be home by six." Ted added, glancing down at his watch, his eyes widening in panic when he saw it was already 7:45pm.

When had it gotten so late?!

"Aww man! I'm toast! Sorry Audrey, I gotta go!" Ted exclaimed as he rushed down the steps, ignoring the cold rain water pouring down on his head and shoulders.

"Be careful! I'll call you tomorrow!" Audrey called after him as she watched the him take off.

"Okay! I'll see ya later! Bye!" Ted shouted hastily before running down the sidewalk, his feet pounding the wet ground, not stopping until he made it all the way home.

To be continued...

**A/N: This WAS going to be just a one-shot but it ended up being longer than I expected so it'll be a three-shot. I already have most of chapter 2 already written so expect an update hopefully by the end of the week! ;) Don't forget to leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I didn't expect to get this chapter up so fast but...well, there it is. :) And it is a LONG one too! ;)**

**Oh, and I forgot to put a disclaimer for chapter one so here it is: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lorax or any of these wonderful characters. Dr. Seuss had a way better imagination than me so he deserves all the credit for his marvelous work! **

**Okay, enough babbling, enjoy!**

"Ted! Ted, honey, wake up!"

Ted groaned, still more than half-asleep, the sound of his mother's voice pounding into his aching head.

Strange. He never got headaches.

The next thing he noticed was his nose was uncomfortably stuffed up and his throat was dry and scratchy. And why did his room feel so darn cold? He snuggled deeper into his pillow, pulling the covers tighter around him, sniffling absent-mindedly.

"Ted!" the sound of the door slamming open made him cringe as his mother walked briskly over to his bed, her heels clicking much too loudly on the hardwood floor.

The teenage boy covered his head with his pillow mumbling something about it being too early for this. His mom, used to this response, yanked the covers off the protesting boy and opened the shutters, allowing the bright morning sunlight to flood into the room.

"Moooom! Please!" Ted groaned hoarsely, shielding his eyes from the overly-bright light while making a grab for his blankets that were now well out of reach.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head! You know what today is, right?" his mom replied cheerfully, a broad smile on her lips as she started digging through her son's dresser, pulling out a pair of pants and a shirt for him.

Ted rubbed a hand across his face groggily, deciding his head felt much better if he kept his eyes closed. Sleeping didn't sound like a bad idea either.

"Umm, Saturday. The _one_ day I actually get to sleep in." Ted mumbled irritated before plopping face-first back into his pillow.

"That's right, and you know what that means! Day One of Grammy's _birthday_ _vacation_! An all-expense paid trip to the Fairmont Chataeu for two, courtesy of _yours truly_!" Ted's mom chirped in a sing-song voice, ignoring her son's sarcastic remark and dumping his clothes onto his bed.

"_Mooom_! I know how to pick out my own clothes." Ted whined, sitting back up and immediately wishing he hadn't, the sudden motion making his head spin uncomfortably.

He rubbed his eyes, feeling a little light-headed. Stupid headache. He feebly sunk back into his pillow, deciding to ignore the pile of clothes lying in a heap beside him for the moment.

"Oh quite complaining, Ted. You get the whole house to yourself for an entire week, remember? But first, you need to drop me and Grammy off at the airport today and we're leaving in fifteen minutes so I suggest you get your butt out of bed and get dressed." Ted's mom replied smoothly, her son's reluctance to leave the comfort of his cozy bed not dampening her cheery mood in the slightest.

"Grammy's making her homemade waffles you love so much. So hurry up and get downstairs before Clover eats them all!" his mother added jokingly as she walked out of his room.

"Clover's a gerbil, mom. He can't eat waffles." Ted mumbled, his face still in his pillow.

He stayed like that for almost a full minute before finally forcing himself to get out of his now cold bed. He yawned widely, rubbing a hand through his messy hair as he sat up. A grating cough sounded from his dry throat.

He sat on the edge of his bed, blinking blearily. His headache was gradually beginning to go away and he didn't feel quite so dizzy anymore. What he _did _feel was incredibly thirsty now and even though he still felt incredibly tired, he knew going back to sleep would only make him thirstier.

He stretched an arm over his head still feeling much too tired to be awake on a Saturday as he trudged to the bathroom, coughing again, his stuffed up nose becoming increasingly uncomfortable as he switched on the shower, making sure to set it to the hottest level before shedding his clothes, tossing them in a careless heap on the tiled floor before stepping into the tub.

"Ted, honey, are you feeling alright?" Grammy asked a slightly confused look on her weathered face as she watched Ted scarfing down three waffles at once, all heavily drenched in syrup, his mouth already full of eggs and bacon as he crammed it all in like the world was ending tomorrow.

"Mmmf, m'eah! M'm fine! Wmhy?" Ted answered, his mouth full of food as he took a long swig of orange juice from his glass, the acidic beverage nearly making him choke as it slid down his scratchy throat.

Twenty minutes spent in a nice, hot shower had seemed to have gotten rid of whatever was bothering his nose for the time being. His head felt clearer, the hot steam from his overly-long shower had cleared up his stuffy sinuses and he was definitely awake now.

The young teen had surprised his mother when he had practically skipped down the stairs, a happy smile on his face as he eagerly sat down at the table, the smell of Grammy's famous buttermilk waffles reminding him just how hungry he suddenly felt as he had immediately speared two of the thick, fluffy squares and eagerly set to work filling his growling stomach.

This was normal behavior for the growing boy but even Grammy had to admit he seemed to be unusually hungry this morning. He was already on his second helping and that was _after_ eating a whole plate of sausage and eggs in record time.

"Well, I've never seen you so enthusiastic at breakfast before. I didn't think my waffles tasted _that_ good." Grammy said jokingly as Ted quickly finished off his plate before downing the rest of his orange juice, gagging slightly before grabbing a blueberry muffin from the basket in the middle of the table, quickly shoving the entire thing in his mouth.

"Ted, sweetie, chew your food! I didn't say you didn't have time to _eat_ before we leave." Ted's mom shot him a disapproving frown, wondering why her son was suddenly as hyperactive as the energizer bunny when he had been so reluctant to drag himself out of bed barely an hour ago.

Ted swallowed a little harshly, sipping on a glass of water (to soothe his still aching throat), giving the two adults a sheepish smile, "Sorry, I'm just feeling really hungry today."

"Now Ted, are you sure you can keep yourself out of trouble while we're gone?" his mother asked, glancing over at him from the driver's seat as she changed lanes, the red mini-van quickly passing a semi truck as they drew closer to the airport.

Ted rolled his eyes, "I think I can take care of myself for a week, mom. I'm not a kid anymore."

"You're not an adult yet either so no wild house parties." his mother added, giving a grinning Ted a pointed glare, one sharp eyebrow raised at him warningly.

"I know, I know." Ted chuckled when another coughing fit hit him.

"You alright, dear?" Grammy asked, noticing he had been coughing all through breakfast and maybe it was just these old eyes of hers, but she could swear Ted seemed a little paler than normal. Then again, Ted always did have really fair skin.

Ted coughed again and cleared his throat, "Yeah, just ate too fast I guess."

"That's what you get when you inhale your food like that." his mom quipped giving him a playful shove on the back, steering the car into the exit ramp, the airport looming up ahead.

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself, Ted?" Grammy asked him one more time as they sat on a bench waiting while her daughter checked them in at the desk.

Ted shot her a cocky grin, his hands clasped behind his head as he leaned up against the wall next to the bench, "Oh yeah! I've got lots to do while you're gone. I promised the Once-ler I'd come by his place today and help him with the new Truffula saplings in the valley. They're really growing fast! It won't be long before the valley starts looking like a real forest again." Ted replied eagerly, a bright smile on his face.

Grammy smiled and patted him affectionately on the cheek. "You're just like him. You keep doing what you're doing and pretty soon those stories he's told you about how beautiful that forest used to be will become a reality again."

"Alright, Mom, let's go!" Ted's mom interrupted cheerfully as she walked over, brandishing two tickets in her hand, her duffel bag slung over her shoulder.

Ted watched them gather up their luggage, telling them one more time he'd be careful driving back.

"Love ya, sweetie." Grammy watched in amusement as Ted squirmed embarrassed as his mother kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah love ya too! You better hurry or you're gonna miss your flight." Ted said hurriedly, not wanting to endure any more public humiliation from his doting mother.

"You behave yourself, little man. I'll call you tonight."

"_Bye mom_!" Ted answered with a cheeky grin.

"Take care of yourself, dear. And drink some water. You sound like you've got a frog in your throat." Grammy joked, nudging him playfully with her cane as they left.

"Heh, okay, I will. Have fun!" Ted called after them, watching them disappear into the crowd in the busy airport.

Another loud sneeze exploded out of his throat. He grabbed a tissue from his pocket, growing more and more aggravated at all this sneezing, blowing hard into it as he headed back to the car.

"Well, look who _finally_ decided to show up!" the mossy voice of the short, furry, guardian of the forest sounded loudly in the breeze, grabbing the elderly hermit's attention as they saw Ted pull up the hill toward the Lerkim, his motorbike rumbling loudly in the warm, afternoon air.

The Lorax was busy trying (and failing) to make pancakes in the Once-ler's new fire pit, the sizzling batter rapidly turning black as it cooked over the hot rocks. The furry guardian didn't seem to notice how burnt the bottom of the flapjack was as he flipped it over a little clumsily, the still gooey batter slapping onto the black pan with a hiss.

The Once-ler straightened up slowly from where he had been kneeling down next to a Truffula sapling, a watering can in his gloved hand as he watched his teenage friend ride over to them before quickly coming to a sharp halt and switching off the loud engine.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!" Ted shouted, unbuckling his helmet as he climbed off his bike, a cheerful smile on his face.

"Good morning, Ted." the old hermit smiled warmly, his blue eyes sparkling beneath bushy eyebrows.

"What took ya?" the Lorax asked curious as Ted walked over to them.

"I had to take my mom and Grammy to the airport this morning. They're going skiing for a week. It's kind of a late birthday present for Grammy. Mom saved up for months so the two of them could go." Ted answered quickly, getting a confused look from the Lorax at the mention of the human sport, the little guardian still failing to notice the underside of his flapjack was rapidly turning as black as the top.

The Once-ler smiled, "And they left you all by yourself for a whole week?"

Ted scoffed, "Hey, I'm a responsible person! I'm almost sixteen, ya know! That's practically an adult!"

The Once-ler chuckled, one hand behind his back as he dipped the large watering can toward the earth, letting the cool water flow out onto the little saplings.

Ted coughed again, covering his mouth with a fist, as he quickly made his way over to the porch, scooping up a spare watering can lying by the steps.

"You're making pancakes _again_?" Ted commented teasingly as he went to fill the empty watering can from the spigot on the side of the house, watching the Lorax working intently at scooping the now thoroughly burnt pancake onto a spatula, a serious look of concentration on his furry face.

"Hey, I'll get it right!…eventually." the ancient guardian retorted, completely serious, an annoyed frown crossing his face as he scrutinized the unappetizing finished product before dumping it onto the stack of pathetically burnt pancakes on the plate beside him.

The Once-ler shook his head, a pleased smile on his weathered face as he said, "I told him to follow the directions on the box."

The Lorax scoffed and waved him off, "_You _don't follow the instructions on the box. Why should I? It didn't look that hard when I watched you make them."

"I've been cooking since I was eight. I don't need the box." the Once-ler retorted playfully, hearing his old friend grunt as he started flipping another one, determined to get it right.

"Hey, I'm like 800 years older than you, Beanpole! I don't need the box either." the Lorax shot back, his concentration completely focused on ensuring this new flapjack didn't end up a charcoaled mess like the last six were.

Ted chuckled as he walked over to them, dipping the watering can over the young saplings, being careful not to step on any of them.

"You guys sound like an old married couple, ya know that?" Ted joked, receiving a chuckle from the elderly hermit.

He sniffed again, placing a hand to his head, feeling uncomfortable pressure building at his temples as his headache returned with a vengeance. A sudden twinge of pain above his right eye made him wince, forcing him to close his eyes for a moment, waiting for the feeling to pass.

"You feeling alright, Ted?" the Once-ler asked calmly, noticing the young boy rubbing his head, his eyes squeezed shut, as he continued watering the little trees.

"Yeah, it's just a headache." Ted answered, trying to sound casual about it but his voice was noticeably softer than before. He cleared his throat, swallowing a little painfully after the short reply.

The scratchiness in his dry throat was getting worse.

"You sure, kid? You look kinda pale." the Lorax commented, not fully grasping the importance of his words as he hopped off the ring of rocks surrounding the shallow pit, the metal pan heavy in his tiny hands before plopping the newly burnt pancake onto the stack with the others.

"I'm _fine_." Ted insisted, his voice hoarse as he opened his eyes again, giving him a slightly aggravated glare, his stuffy nose and sore throat making him sound anything but fine.

"You sound like you're catching a cold." the Once-ler observed, one bushy eyebrow raised skeptically when he heard the grating hoarseness in the kid's voice.

Ted waved him off, shaking his head a little and mumbling something about people worrying too much over nothing as he went back to watering the growing saplings, slowly circling around the fire pit over to where the Lorax was standing as he finished flipping the last piece of half-finished batter up onto the plate.

"Welp! They're done!" the Lorax proclaimed proudly, holding out the plate of burnt pancakes to them, a large grin on his furry face.

"Eh, no, they're not." the Once-ler deadpanned, studying the stack of gooey mess that barely resembled the rounded, fluffy pancakes they were meant to be.

The Lorax's pleased expression quickly dropped into an exasperated frown, "What?! Come on, Beanpole! At least try it this time! They're not _all_ bad!"

"Oh yes, they are. You'll send me to an early grave if I eat any of that half-cooked batter. Try it again and this time, _read the box_." the Once-ler insisted stubbornly, secretly delighting in the way his playful stubbornness was pushing all the right buttons on old Mustache's ego.

"I told ya! I don't _have_ to read the box!" the Lorax practically shouted, his face turning a nice shade of red when Ted walked over, lugging the heavy watering over and not paying too much attention to their banter as he set it down by the fire pit, barely glancing at the pile of inedible food when another coughing fit hit him.

He turned away from the two bickering elders, coughing into his shoulder. His stomach was churning uncomfortably and his chest and throat were both beginning to ache from coughing for practically two days straight. He didn't want to admit it, but maybe the Once-ler was right.

Maybe he _was_ catching a cold.

"Hey Ted! Show this stubborn, old goat he's wrong. Try one for me!"

Ted looked up from his coughing fit only to find his face mere inches from the gooey mess of batter as the Lorax eagerly shoved the plate of food up at him. The smell of burnt, buttermilk cake batter that had way too much sugar mixed into it filled his nose and before the kid knew what hit him, he was doubled over, arms clenched over his stomach as he instantly threw up the contents of his excessively large breakfast from that morning.

"Ted! Are you alright, my boy?!" the old hermit was by his side in an instant, one gloved hand on the boy's back as Ted emptied his stomach noisily onto the grass.

"Ooops." the Lorax chuckled awkwardly, still holding the plate of pancakes that were rapidly becoming more of a sinking pile of goo than anything else at this point.

The Once-ler crouched down beside Ted who was on his knees in the dirt, his gloved hands holding the teen gently by the shoulders in a parental manner, the kid's body trembling visibly as he wretched up his half-digested meal.

"Look what you did." the Once-ler glanced behind him, shooting the blushing guardian a disapproving frown.

"Hehe, ummm, ya know what, pancakes are overrated." the Lorax joked lamely, discreetly scooting the sinking pile of batter off the plate and into the garbage chute.

**A/N: I lied. This one-shot just turned into a short story. LOL I didn't think it'd get this long but my stories tend to write themselves most of the time. I'm guessing it'll be about five chapters before it's done. **

**I hope Old Once-ler doesn't sound too OOC or anything since this is my first time writing him. I will try to have the next part up as soon as I finish writing it! :) Please don't forget to leave a review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I have some good news! I got ahead of schedule and chapter 4 is now completely done! Wahoo! I finished it early than planned! *does a happy dance* So expect another update REAL soon! ;) **

**And before you read this next chapter, I just want to take a moment to thank every single person who has left a review and a PM for me regarding this fic! It really makes me so happy to know that there are people out there in the world who actually LIKE what I write and that really means a lot to me! :) I don't consider myself a fantastic writer and I tend to second guess myself A LOT so I am honestly truly flattered and humbled that so many people have taken the time to leave me a review and have added my stories to their favorites list! :D You guys are awesome! Thank you!**

**And I want to give a special shout out to another talented fanfiction writer, microsedy! :) We've been having so much fun PMing each other for the past month discussing our writings and our mutual love for the Once-ler and the awesomeness that is his fandom (seriously, us fangirls need to get a life! lol jk) and she has been an incredible inspiration for me in continuing this story! It is REALLY hard for me to write anything longer than a one-shot and her lovely praise and optimistic words have really helped me find the inspiration I need to finish this story request! :) THANK YOU MIRI! God Bless You, you wonderful person you! *HUG* And also, if anyone reading this has not checked out her Once-ler chapter fic, "Cindy Lou Who and the Once-ler Too" do yourself a favor and GO READ IT! It is one of the best Once-ler fics with an OC on the entire site! **

**I also want to give an honorable mention to my loyal reader and the one who requested this story, RFFan12! :) Thanks for being so patient with me! You are a trooper and your reviews and PM's give me so many good feels! I'm so happy you are enjoying this fic! I don't normally write Friendship fics and it's not a genre I've had a lot of practice writing for but your wonderful reviews keep me from pounding my head into my desk when I think my writing is crap! XD lol So again, thank you for being so patient! :)**

**Okay, wow this author note got long!**

**Okay, so without further ado, enjoy chapter 3! :)**

"Do you need to lie down, Ted?" the Once-ler asked gently.

Ted swallowed slowly, feeling drained and tired. He was shaky and out of breathe. He actually wasn't even sure he was done throwing up. His stomach was still doing somersaults and it felt like a million little butterflies were fluttering around inside trying to get out.

"Ted?" the Once-ler repeated softly, waiting patiently for the boy to compose himself.

He stayed beside him, keeping one hand on his shoulder, the other rubbing soothing little circles along his back in an attempt to help the boy quell the sudden nausea attacking his stomach.

Ted nodded but didn't say anything nor did he make any attempt to move from his spot on the ground. His nausea was slowly beginning to subside but he was feeling incredibly dizzy and his head was pounding. It was embarrassing but he was no longer confident his legs would support him and was pretty sure he'd fall over if he even attempted to stand up on his own.

"Y-yeah. Yeah, I think…that'd be a good idea." Ted replied quietly, his voice raspy and hoarse. He tried clearing his dry throat a little but the action only made it hurt more.

The Once-ler helped the shorter teen get to his feet, bending down a little so Ted could wrap his arm around his shoulders. The Lorax walked beside them, feeling like he was somehow responsible for what just happened even though he was honestly surprised at the kid's reaction. His pancakes weren't _that_ bad! Were they?

"Uh, sorry, kid. I didn't know ya were…uh, I mean, I didn't mean to-" the Lorax started when Ted gave him a small smile as they walked slowly back to the house.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I guess I just ate too much at breakfast this morning. I wasn't feeling too good yesterday either." Ted explained tiredly, suddenly finding that talking was becoming a little too much for his reeling stomach to handle at the moment.

He closed his eyes, swallowing hard again and wishing he had some water for his burning throat. Another rough cough shook his body as the Once-ler pushed open the door, carrying the young boy inside.

The Lorax stood by the door, watching with genuine curiosity as the Once-ler helped Ted lay down on the bed, propping a couple of pillows up behind him.

"What's wrong with him, anyway?" the Lorax asked sounding confused as he watched his old friend pull off one of his gloves to place his hand over the boy's burning forehead.

"He's sick. I think he may have caught a cold." the Once-ler explained to the ancient guardian of the forest as he pulled his hand away, a worried frown crossing his mustached face when he felt how hot his forehead was.

The Lorax watched in bemusement as the Once-ler spoke softly Ted, informing the boy to stay there and rest and that he'd be right back.

"A what?" the Lorax answered sounding completely lost as he followed the tall human out the door.

"I'll explain later, Mustache. Ted's got a bad fever and a sore throat. He's going to need some water to stay hydrated and something to soothe his throat. Soup is always the best food to eat when you're sick. Now where did I put that bowl?" the Once-ler answered distractedly as he rummaged around the cupboards before finally finding what he was looking for.

"Need some help?" the Lorax asked a little hesitantly, wanting to be useful as he watched the former businessman fill the bowl with water, occasionally running a hand through the stream of water to be sure it wasn't too hot.

"Could you get me a can of chicken soup? It's in the top cupboard, behind the sugar." the Once-ler instructed as he worked.

"Of course it is." the Lorax huffed good-naturedly as he hopped up onto the counter, struggling to pull himself up to the correct cupboard all the while mumbling something about humans always putting things in ridiculously high places.

The Once-ler chuckled quietly and shook his head, watching in amusement as the vertically-challenged guardian finally hoisted himself up into the cupboard. He looked like a large furry mouse that was trying to escape a hungry cat. The Lorax grumbled under his breath as he rummaged around in the cupboard, pushing aside old bags of grain and oats and other random junk that had been there for who knows how long, the dust tickling his nose and making him sneeze.

The Once-ler left the now full bowl by the sink and grabbed some bottles and a thermometer from the bathroom before dumping everything onto the counter. He picked up one of the bottles of medicine, meticulously studying the label. It had been such a long time since he had interacted with anyone, he was afraid he would make a mistake and end up giving Ted something that would make him worse.

"This it?" the Lorax asked, holding out a large tin can, a picture of a chicken printed on the white label.

The Once-ler glanced in his direction and nodded, "That's it."

"I'll never understand you humans. Eating chickens. Making soup outta chickens. What else do you use chickens for? Stuffing pillows?" the Lorax asked incredulously as he hopped off the counter, the can clutched in his furry hands.

"That would be geese. Goose feathers are softer." the Once-ler joked, setting the medicine aside as he set to work preparing the hot broth for his sick friend upstairs.

"Geese, huh? There somethin' wrong with chicken feathers?" the Lorax frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, his bushy eyebrows knitting together skeptically as he watched him cook.

"Well, no, it's just goose feathers are softer. You know, like how cotton is softer than wool. Or how people prefer to sit on blankets instead of on the grass when they go on a picnic because it's more...comfortable." the Once-ler tried to explain but trailed off, stopping when he saw the look of pure confusion on the Lorax's face.

Well, maybe he didn't understand. The Lorax was a creature of nature, after all. The little guardian had never understood the point of human inventions anyway. Still, it was rather comical how seriously the ancient guardian was treating their mundane small talk.

"You know what, now that I think about it, it doesn't really matter which one's softer." the Once-ler deadpanned, giving up on the pointless conversation as he went back to stirring the soup.

"Why are we even talking about chickens? I think yer startin' to go a little loopy in yer old age, Beanpole." the Lorax laughed, a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he watched his old friend cook.

"Hey! _You_ brought it up!" the old man retorted, pointing the ladle at the chuckling guardian who only shook his head.

He set the cooking utensil aside and turned the heat down, giving the soup plenty of time to cook so he could check on Ted.

He didn't want to leave the poor kid alone up there for too long.

"You haven't changed one bit, Beanpole." the Lorax chuckled as he walked out of the room.

"Neither have you, you furry meatloaf!" the Once-ler called after him in a playful manner a smile on his worn features as he picked up the bowl of water, a clean towel draped over his arm and an assortment of medicines and throat lozenges stuffed in his coat pockets as he followed after the chuckling guardian. 

"I know it tastes bad, but it'll clear up that head of yours." the Once-ler coaxed as he tipped the plastic cup up to the boy's mouth, forcing the contents down the protesting kid's throat.

"Eeck! That's disgusting." Ted complained, rubbing a hand over his face as if that would get rid of the lingering taste of bitter sweet cherries in his mouth.

"Here, drink this." the Once-ler instructed handing him a bottle of water which the boy gladly took, sipping it slowly.

His stomach was still doing somersaults and his headache was steadily growing. Ted drank a little more of the water, not feeling like it really did any good and set it down on the nightstand beside the Once-ler's huge bed before snuggling back into the covers. He was feeling really tired now which Ted thought was pretty weird considering that he had been feeling just fine after he took that nice, hot shower before he came down to breakfast just a couple hours ago.

Breakfast…oooh boy.

Ted grimaced bringing his legs up to his chest, curling into a small ball, his stomach doing another uncomfortable flip at the thought of all that food he had scarfed down earlier. He made a mental note to never eat that much food that early in the morning _ever_ again.

He coughed again, feeling cold even under the soft woolen blanket and the thick patchwork quilt covering him. He closed his eyes, feeling worn out. Within minutes, the kid was asleep.

"Wow, that medicine stuff of yours worked pretty fast." the Lorax commented as he watched Ted fall asleep.

The Once-ler laughed quietly, "He's just tired, Mustache. When humans get sick, their bodies wear out quicker. Sleep helps the body heal itself. The medicine will help him get over this cold faster too."

He picked up the thin, white thermometer as he talked before slipping it gently into Ted's mouth, watching the red number at the end tick steadily upward until it stopped. The Once-ler pulled it out, noting a little worriedly that it read 103 degrees.

That was unusually high for a common cold.

The old hermit said nothing as he set the instrument on the nightstand, silently hoping Ted's cold didn't turn into something more serious. He wasn't sure how to treat an pneumonia and he had no idea when Ted's mother and Grammy would be back. He didn't even have a phone to call anyone.

The Once-ler pushed the troublesome thoughts to the back of his mind, refusing to let his pessimistic, bitter nature return now that things were finally looking up. He had been an optimist at one time. His mother had always told him he possessed a ridiculous sense of optimism. (Another thing he had lost when his business failed all those years ago.)

No, this was nothing to worry about.

Ted just had a cold.

He'd be right as rain by the time he woke up.

**A/N: Dun, dun, DUUUN! XD *le gasp* Something tells me the Once-ler just jinxed himself. lol**

**Well, I hoped you liked it and remember, the more reviews I get, the more it fuels my inspiration and the faster you get those lovely story updates in your emails! ;) **

******On a side note, if anyone knows how to do a proper line break PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO DO IT! I've been doing the whole, shift + enter thing and I don't know what I'm doing wrong but it doesn't work when I post new chapters and it's making me a very sad panda.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I think it's about time for some Once-ler and Lorax fluff! :)****  
**

"Ya act like you've done this before." the Lorax said, watching the tall hermit rub a cool rag over Ted's fevered forehead as he slept.

"In a way, I guess I have. I learned to take care of myself. No one else did." the Once-ler replied a little sadly, remembering all those years ago, back when he was young.

A skinny, dark-haired, fun-loving, fedora-wearing kid, who'd sit on the porch for hours strumming on his guitar, singing optimistically of the future, refusing to let life bring him down.

Back when he lived on the farm with his uncaring, cruel family.

The bitterness and hatred he had harbored for years against the bullying, abusive relationship he had to put up with from his mean-spirited family growing up was long gone but the sadness was still there.

A memory from the past, one he had not thought about for decades, suddenly sprung to mind.

"_Ma! He won't get up!" Brett's grating voice pounded into the lanky boy's throbbing head, his face buried in his pillow in a futile attempt to block out the noise his brother was making as he shouted down the hall. _

"_Oncie! What in tarnation are you doing?! Do you have any idea what time it is?! Get outta bed this instant!" his mother shouted impatiently, her shrill, Southern-accented voice carrying loudly through the old farm house. _

"_Mom…I don't feel good." the Once-ler mumbled tiredly when another grating cough shook his skinny body. _

"_Oncie! Get up!" his mother repeated irritably, her high heels clicking loudly on the wooden floor as she entered his small bedroom._

_Another hacking cough from her eldest son was the only response she got. The woman huffed, leaning down and roughly pushing her son's head out of the pillow, one cold, perfectly manicured hand pressed over his burning forehead. The Once-ler forced his eyes open a little, his face was flushed and he couldn't stop shivering. _

_He looked up at his mother's impatient frown, one perfect eyebrow raised as she took note of his fever but her expression of impatient indifference didn't change. In fact, she didn't seem even a little concerned at how all the color had drained from his face or the sheen of sweat plastering his dark hair messily against his forehead. He coughed again and closed his eyes, wishing, just this once, that his mother would actually care enough about him to just leave him alone for the rest of the day so he could go back to sleep._

_He was a little surprised when he felt her hand softly brush his bangs off his forehead, before patting him on the cheek, her touch softer and sweeter than usual for the short-tempered woman, but what she said next made his heart sink._

"_Oncie, dear, it's just a little cold. Take some medicine and get out of bed. You won't do anyone no good laying around all day." his mother cooed in a gentler voice but there was an impatient edge in her tone that didn't go unnoticed._

"_I can't. I feel horrible." the Once-ler whimpered and coughed again, curling back into his covers and hugging his aching stomach, another wave of nausea hitting him hard as he tried to control his breathing, desperately willing himself not to throw up again. _

_He heard his mother scoff, annoyed at this outward display of weakness. She stood up, hands on her hips and scowled down at him, all pretenses of kindness instantly disappearing from her face. _

"_Oh, don't be such a baby, Oncie. Yer a grown man, it's high time ya started actin' like one! Now, I've got an important appointment in town today and I can't be late so be a dear and get up and help me. You promised you'd fix the stove today and that chimney is still all clogged up. When are ye gonna clean it for me like ya promised? And don't forget that mule of yours threw a shoe yesterday. Your uncle's gonna need 'em for the fields today so stop wasting time! Get up and take a shower! It'll do you good!"_

_The Once-ler groaned wearily, rubbing a hand down his face, his dry throat making it painful to talk, "Mom, please, couldn't I just sleep today? Just this once? Uncle Ubb can use Annabelle today. I promise I'll get my chores done tomorrow. I just…I can't move. I threw up three times last night." _

"_What doesn't kill ya makes ya stronger, sweetie pie. Now come on, honey, up, up, up!" his mother had replied smoothly, not even listening to a word he was saying._

_The Once-ler groaned again before burying his face back into his pillow, his head spinning and his stomach clenching painfully. His mother's insensitive words hurt just as much as the wracking coughs hurt his aching chest but, knowing he would not win this argument, no matter how hard he tried, he finally nodded, feeling a lump in his throat that wasn't there before._

_He could hear the poorly-concealed sarcasm in her voice as she smiled sweetly, patting him roughly on the head in what she thought was a loving manner, "You know I care about you, Oncie, I'm only doin' what's best for you, you know that. I'll be back soon. I know you'll make yer mama proud! Brett! Chett! Stop messing with that knitting junk and git downstairs! Your uncle's waitin' for ya!"_

He remembered how hard that day had been.

Dragging himself out of bed and staggering to the bathroom before collapsing to his knees and throwing up in the toilet again, his head reeling. He had stayed there for half an hour, retching painfully until they were just dry heaves. He didn't care that his brothers had barged in and roughly pulled him to his feet, forcing his head under the faucet in the sink, their own way of helping him wake up. It had worked but he hadn't appreciated the shock of freezing cold water running down his neck and back very much.

Still, looking back on that day now, he knew his brothers never meant him any harm. They were just being themselves. They never really understood how to be gentle.

Even when he was sick, no one seemed to care. The only one who had showed even a little concern for his well-being was Melvin. Melvin always hated getting reshoed. But he had kept calm and quiet that day, patiently munching on a pile of hay as the lanky, young man wearily reshoed him, coughing occasionally as he crouched down next to him, not saying a word. He just worked.

Melvin watched him, for once not fussy or braying loudly at him to hurry up and finish. He didn't show it but the normally ill-tempered mule had felt a twinge of empathy for his usually optimistic human when he saw the dark circles under his eyes and the tired look on his pale face or the way he dragged his feet along the floor, one hand covering his eyes from the harsh, bright light of the afternoon sun as he fumbled around the dusty, old shelves, searching for the bristly brush. He still had to give Melvin's shaggy coat a good brushing. It was a chore he usually enjoyed but it had left him feeling dizzy and even more tired than when he woke up by the time he was done. He had fallen asleep in the hay, completely worn out from working and being sick all day. Melvin had laid down next to him, pressing his body close to his exhausted master and nuzzled his neck before nodding off himself.

Melvin had been his one true friend back then. That annoying, stubborn, old mule.

He missed him.

"You're better off, kid."

The Once-ler blinked, the Lorax's words bringing him back to the present. He looked over at him, confused by the statement.

"W-what?"

"Without them, I mean. They were a bad influence on you." the Lorax explained seriously, suddenly looking rather sad and remorseful as he looked up at him.

The Once-ler didn't say anything but his own surprised expression slowly changed to mirror the guardian's sad face. He opened his mouth, about to say something when the Lorax held up a hand and quickly continued, not wanting his friend to get the wrong idea by what he meant.

"I know that sounds harsh, especially comin' from me. Back then, I knew I was being rude, the way I treated your family when they came to the forest an' all. But they were a bunch of bad eggs. It hurt to see you actin' like them when your business took off. That green suit just wasn't you." the Lorax finished, his tone growing quieter at the mention of the gaudy, overpriced clothes the Once-ler had at one time adored wearing so much.

The extravagant clothes and those ridiculous sunglasses represented just how much his greed and ambition had changed him.

He had loved it so much.

Basking in the attention and praise his adoring fans and countless gaggles of reporters would give him each time he so much as showed his face on the rare occasions he would leave his factory. He never wore anything else during those five short years of fame and success.

It was a mistake letting all that money and biggering define who he was.

He wished he had realized that sooner.

The Once-ler smiled warmly, "I was just going to ask how you knew what I was thinking but I guess that's a stupid question. And you're right. I _was_ better off after they left. I won't lie by saying I don't miss them, Mustache, because I do. Even now, after everything that happened, I miss them. I just wish they could have loved me for me and not for the money my invention brought them. I had a lot of time to think these last fifty years and you're right, they _were_ a bad influence."

The Lorax smiled back at him, something akin to pride shining through in his green eyes.

"You're a smart kid, Beanpole. I forget how wise you humans can be. You learn from your mistakes."

"I had a good teacher." the Once-ler said giving him a meaningful look.

The Lorax chuckled, punching a fist against one of the hermit's lanky legs, "Yer darn right ya did!"

Just then, the familiar, "ding-dooong!" of the ancient doorbell pierced through the air, startling them both.

"Who could that be?" the Once-ler murmured a little warily, a suspicious look on his mustached face as he slowly got up.

Bad memories of pushy reporters with their flashing cameras and obnoxious questions resurfaced at the sound of the stranger now persistently knocking at his door.

Had they come back after all these years?

Why would they come back?!

No one even knew where he lived anymore.

Not after fifty years.

He was still considered a fairy tale to the citizens in the small town that sat on the outskirts of the healing valley.

A ghost story parents told bratty, little children to get them to behave or the Once-ler would climb through their window and snatch them up on cold, blustery nights and take them away to his Lerkim where he'd eat them alive.

Even after a year, the citizens of Thneedville were still too nervous to venture that far out into the valley, despite the fact that the thunderclouds were gone and the mist had long since disappeared. Even the crows were gone.

It couldn't be some foolish child knocking on his door to win a bet.

No one did that anymore.

It had to be a reporter!

The Once-ler headed down the stairs, intent on shooing away the unwanted visitor.

The Lorax uncovered his ears, a little aggravated by the sudden, loud noise that was still ringing in his ears.

"Gee Beanpole, could ya make that thing any louder?" the Lorax grumbled frowning slightly and wondering who was at the door.

He glanced back at Ted, seeing with satisfaction that he was still sleeping soundly before quickly following the hermit downstairs. The little guardian hopped down the stairs when a familiar voice reached his ears as the Once-ler opened the door,

"Umm, hi, are you the Once-ler?"

**A/N: Well lookit that, a cliffhanger! Ain't I a stinker? :) lol Don't worry, the next chapter is coming soon! I am planning to end this at 6 chapters so we'll see how it goes. This chapter ended up being longer than I thought it would. Reviews are like cookies! You can never have too many of them! :) **


End file.
